Маша и Медведь
| Число сезонов = 3 | Число серий = 67 | Список серий = | Длительность = 7 мин. | Телеканал = Россия-1 | Премьера = 7 января 2009 года | Окончание = | РуОкончание = | imdb_id = 1884856 | anim_id = 7182 }} «Ма́ша и Медве́дь» — российский мультипликационный сериал, созданный российской анимационной студией «Анимаккорд», ориентированный на общую аудиторию. Показ начался с 7 января 2009 года. Мультфильм создан при помощи трёхмерной графики. Транслируется на телевизионных каналах «Культура» и «ТНТ3» в программе «Спокойной ночи, малыши!», а также на каналах «Карусель», «ТНТ6», «Мульт» и «Тлум HD». В 2011 году вышел первый спин-офф под названием «Машины сказки», состоящий из 26 серий по мотивам русских народных сказок. В 2014 году вышел второй спин-офф под названием «Машкины страшилки». Сюжет Девочка Маша случайно оказывается в доме Медведя, живущего неподалёку от её дома, и устраивает там беспорядок. Медведь, находясь в ужасе от учинённого беспорядка и поведения незваной гостьи, пытается избавиться от неё, оставив в лесу. С наступлением ночи он начинает переживать за Машу и отправляется в лес, чтобы найти её, но, не найдя, возвращается к себе домой и застаёт её там. С этих пор Маша и Медведь — неразлучные друзья. Маша часто приходит к Медведю в гости, и постоянно шалит и устраивает беспорядок, а Медведь старается её воспитывать. С третьего сезона Маша подрастает и становится ответственнее. Теперь она реже бывает у Медведя, проводя больше времени у себя дома. На этот раз жители леса во главе с Медведем начинают шалить и попадать в разные переделки, а Маша помогает им выпутываться из них«Маша и медведь»: новые серии поддаются критике«Маша и медведь»: Маша взрослеет, а медведь начинает шалить — новая серия «Страшно, аж жуть!»«Никто Машу насильно взрослить не собирается». История Идея создания анимационного проекта на основе трёхмерной графики принадлежит главному акционеру «Анимаккорда» Сергею Кузьмину. Он пригласил аниматора Олега Кузовкова для создания проектаПапа Маши и Медведя. Сергей Кузьмин создал сеть игровых автоматов, а теперь инвестирует в мультипликацию. Идея истории о Маше и Медведе у аниматора Олега Кузовкова зародилась в 1996 году, когда он, отдыхая на пляже в Крыму, увидел озорную девочку, поведением похожую на Машу. Также Кузовков вдохновлялся мультсериалом «Том и Джерри»Создатель «Маши и Медведя» об американских секретах мультика. Общая идея сюжета основана на одноимённой русской народной сказке «Маша и медведь»Маша и медведь (Русская народная сказка)«Маша и медведь»: конец мультфильма?http://www.3dpolygon.ru/data/home/masha_i_medved.pdf. Местом действия мультсериала, предположительно, является лес неподалеку от села Чикча (Тюменский район, Тюменская область), поскольку индекс именно этого села был указан в письме, которое написал персонаж Пингвинёнок МедведюМаша — наша! Героиня популярного российского мультика оказалась жительницей Тюменской области. Первая серия была создана совместно со студией Asymmetric VFX StudioОлег Кузовков. Художественный руководитель студии Анимаккорд, вторая и третья серии — совместно со студией «Аэроплан». Обе студии отвечали за моделинг, рендеринг и анимациюCinefex — журнал о спецэффектах в кино (номер 22, стр. 99). Пилотная серия «Первая встреча» создавалась восемь месяцев, а образы Маши и Медведя — два часа. Созданы образы были Олегом Кузовковым ещё в 1996 году. Стилистика мультсериала создана Ильёй Трусовым, а остальные персонажи — Мариной Нефёдовой. Впервые мультсериал был показан в программе «Спокойной ночи, малыши!» на канале «Россия-1». Показ первого сезона вывел программу в 10-ку самых рейтинговых программ на канале. После завершения второго сезона 2 сентября 2015 года создатели мультсериала сообщили о планах подготовки к созданию третьего сезонаАвторы «Маши и Медведя» опровергли информацию о закрытии сериала: Кино: Культура: Lenta.ru. Третий сезон стартовал 28 ноября 2015 года с серии с названием «На круги своя» Киноблог "Букварь"|url = http://www.bucwar.ru/masha-i-medved-3-sezon-budet/|publisher = www.bucwar.ru}}. С третьего сезона Машу озвучивает Варвара СаранцеваНовый сезон «Маши и Медведя» будет закончен в 2017 году. Алина Кукушкина осталась на проекте в качестве звукорежиссёра — помогает новой актрисе входить в образ Маши. Маша была гостем 576 выпуска программы «Вечерний Ургант»ВИА «Маша и Ургант». Вечерний Ургант. Фрагмент выпуска от 29.12.2015Вечерний Ургант последний выпуск 576: «Маша и Медведь». Серия № 61 «С любимыми не расставайтесь» стала единственной за всё время, где не появляется Медведь и другие персонажи, кроме Маши. 14 июля 2017 года премьера 65-й серии «Есть контакт!» состоялась на МКСНа МКС состоялась премьера новой серии «Маши и медведя». Производство Над мультсериалом работают чуть более 70 человек. Всего в штате «Анимаккорда» около 100 человек«Маша и Медведь»: Как российский сериал за 10 лет покорил мир. Для моделирования, риггинга и анимации используется программный комплекс Autodesk Maya и Pixar Renderman. Рендер производится на собственной рендер-ферме компании «Анимаккорд», состоящей из 30 серверовИнтервью с Ловейко Дмитрием, директором Студии АНИМАККОРД. В среднем создание одной серии занимает от 4 до 8 месяцев, при том что в разработке одновременно находятся 4 серии. Создание нового персонажа занимает 1 месяц. Стоимость производства 1 минуты «Маши и Медведя» составляет 50 тыс. долларов США. Отдельные эпизоды в среднем стоят 6-7 млн рублей. Стоимость одной серии первоначально составляла 250 тыс. долларов, а затем 350 тыс. долларов. Стоимость одного сезона из 26 серий составляет 6,5 млн долларов. Движения медведей имитируются с помощью технологии захвата движений от компании Vicon, а шерсть — с помощью плагина «шевелюра», специально написанного программистом Дмитрием РобустовымМаша и Медведь: 5 интересных фактов о мультсериале. Косынка и сарафан Маши моделируются с помощью модуля Maya DynamicsCinefex — журнал о спецэффектах в кино (номер 22, стр. 100). Порядок производства мультсериала: создаётся сценарий, который подвергается раскадровке, затем передаётся в отдел 2D-аниматик, в котором определяется хронометраж эпизодов, после чего выполняется озвучивание и выставление ракурсов в кадрах. Далее 2D-объекты моделируются в 3D-фигуры, которые раскрашиваются и к которым добавляются элементы управления эмоциями персонажей, после чего выполняется анимация, а затем рендеринг и композКак делают мультфильм «Маша и Медведь». Озвучивание До 52 серии режиссёром озвучивания была Елена Чернова, а с 53 серии — Алина Кукушкина, озвучившая Машу в предыдущих 52 сериях. По словам Алины Кукушкиной, самое сложное в озвучивании Маши было исполнение песен. Также были сложности с имитацией смеха, из-за чего Кукушкину приходилось смешить и щекотатьСостоялась творческая встреча с создателями мультсериала «Маша и Медведь». Со 2 сезона, когда в голосе взрослеющей Алины начали происходить изменения, звукорежиссёр менял его частоту в аудиоредакторе. По словам Кукушкиной, её родной голос звучит примерно в 30 сериях мультсериалаАЛИНА КУКУШКИНА: ЕСЛИ ЧТО — МНЕ МОЖНО, Я ЖЕ МАША!. В английской версии мультсериала Машу озвучила Элси Фишер, также озвучившая Агнес в мультфильме «Гадкий я». В русском дубляже Агнес озвучила Алина Кукушкина. Фишер «Анимаккорду» посоветовали в Universal Studios, занимавшихся дистрибуцией мультфильма «Гадкий я». С 53 серии Машу озвучивает новая актриса Варвара Саранцева — воспитанница театра «Домисолька». По её словам, сложнее всего ей даётся произношение незнакомых словЗнакомьтесь, Алина и Варя — голос из мультфильма «Маша и Медведь». Медведей, волков и некоторых других персонажей озвучивает звукорежиссёр мультсериала Борис Кутневич, а Зайца и Панду — его сын Марк Кутневич. Также в озвучивании некоторых серий принимает участие дочь Бориса Кутневича — Екатерина Кутневич. Так, в серии «Кошки-мышки» Борис Кутневич озвучил Медведя, а Марк и Екатерина — Кота и Мышонка соответственно. Медведицу озвучивает Ирина Кукушкина — мама Алины Кукушкиной. Новогодняя серия «Раз, два, три! Ёлочка, гори!» — единственная, в которой Медведя озвучил Эдуард Назаров, который также озвучил Деда Мороза. Образы Автор образа Маши Олег Кузовков изначально задумывал сделать её менее миловидной, но продюсеры из конъюнктурных соображений настояли на обратном. Образ Маши навеян образом Жихарки из одноимённого мультфильма 2006 года, созданным режиссёром «Маши и Медведя» Олегом Ужиновым2 сентября вышла последняя серия мультсериала «Маша и Медведь». Образ волков основан на известном выражении «Волки — санитары леса» — они оказывают медицинскую помощь и питаются насекомыми«Маша и Медведь» — классика детства. Дистрибуция «Анимаккорд» начал популяризацию «Маши и Медведя» «вирусным» распространением в сети Интернет, предоставляя пиратским сайтам свои видео бесплатно, чем отличается от других российских кинокомпаний, наоборот, борющихся с видеопиратамиУспешные мультипликаторы из России. Вопросами дистрибуции мультсериала занимается продюсер Дмитрий Ловейко. С ноября 2009 года мультсериал издаётся на DVD и Blu-Ray компанией «Мистерия звука». C 2012 года доступен в iTunes и Google Play через приложение компании Apps Ministry, а также в Amazon. С 2013 года мультфильм доступен на официальном сайте для свободного просмотра через YouTube в партнёрстве с X-Media Digital и QuizGroupРоссийский Get Movies вошел в топ-10 самых прибыльных каналов на YouTube в мире. С 2015 года доступен на платформе потокового мультимедиа Netflix, с 2016 года — в онлайн-кинотеатре TVzavr.ruTVZAVR ВПЕРВЫЕ ПОКАЗАЛ ПРИБЫЛЬ. 8 ноября 2016 года был выпущен официальный саундтрек мультсериала на iTunes, а 21 января 2017 года — на «Яндекс. Музыке»Рецензия: «Маша и Медведь. Саундтрек», «Маша и Медведь. Песенки». Помимо России мультсериал транслируется на телеканалах Великобритании, Германии, Франции, Италии, Испании, Канаде, странах Латинской Америки, Среднего Востока и других. С 2015 года «Маша и Медведь» в формате интерактивного полнометражного анимационного фильма, где герои взаимодействуют со зрителем, демонстрируется в российских кинотеатрах в рамках проекта «Мульт в кино»«МУЛЬТ в кино» первым покажет продолжение «Маши и Медведя», а также в кинотеатрах Франции, Италии, Швеции, Румынии, Турции и других стран. В Италии фильм шёл в 900 кинотеатрах и собрал около 4,5 млн евро в прокате. В Турции за три дня проката с 21 по 23 апреля 2017 года мультфильм посмотрели 125 833 человека, что стало рекордом для этого периодаАнимационный фильм «Маша и Медведь» побил в Турции рекорды просмотра. Сотрудничество Indigo Kids, PSV Studio и «Новый диск» по лицензии компании «Маша и Медведь» производят образовательные игры для мобильных платформ Apple iOS, Android и Windows Phone. Компания сотрудничает с различными мировыми производителями продуктов питания, такими как Burger King, Ferrero, Danone, Vitmark, с издательствами Hachette, Panini, Egmont, «Росмэн», с музыкальным лейблом Sony Music Entertainment, с компаниями Time Warner, NBCUniversal, а также с крупнейшими производителями игрушек, среди которых немецкая Simba Dickie, выпускающая куклу «Машка в кармашке» в различных вариацияхИнформация о партнерах ООО «Маша и Медведь».. В октябре 2016 года «Маша и Медведь» стал первым российским брендом, появившимся в игре «Монополия». В сотрудничестве с Winning Moves герои мультсериала появились в категории Monopoly JuniorПо мотивам «Маши и Медведя» сделают игру «Монополия». Артисты грузинского театра «Мир мульти-пульти» с ростовыми куклами героев «Маши и Медведя» по лицензии гастролируют по всему миру со спектаклями по мотивам мультсериала. Труппа побывала в таких странах как Великобритания, Германия, Сербия, Хорватия, Босния и Герцеговина, Македония, Мальта«Машу и Медведя» в Киеве увидят 20 тысяч украинцев, Израиль, Ирландия, Турция, страны СНГ и Прибалтики, и так далееВ Киев привезли звезд мультфильма «Маша и Медведь»Maşa ile Koca Ayı çocuklarla buluşuyor. Также по лицензии выпускаются местные спектакли в разных странах. Персонажи thumb|250px|Скульптура Маши и Медведя в [[Елань (Волгоградская область)|Елани]] thumb|250px|Скульптура Маши и Медведя в [[Екатеринбурге]] Маша Маша — девочка с экстраверсивным характером — добрая, любопытная, весёлая, озорная, отзывчивая и непосредственная. Любит леденцы на палочке и прочие сладости, играть с наградами и кубками Медведя, играть с мячиком, прыгать в ведре, смотреть мультфильмы, задавать разные вопросы, рассказывать сказки и страшилки. Медведь Медведь (Мишка) — в прошлом известный цирковой медведь, за что имеет множество грамот, медалей и наград. Он бережно следит за каждым кубком и медалью, периодически начищая их до блеска. Живёт в лесу. Любит покой, тишину, уют, рыбалку, мёд и футбол. Имеет личное хозяйство — пасеку, цветочную клумбу и огород. Обладает многими человеческими навыками. Старается воспитывать Машу, однако постоянно страдает от её проделок. Не умеет разговаривать на человеческом языке, но понимает его, и общается с Машей в основном жестами, сопровождая их рычанием разных тональностей. Второстепенные персонажи Жители леса * Свинья (Розочка) — живёт у Маши во дворе. Любимый объект для Машиных проделок. Любит загорать и слушать музыку. Творчески разносторонняя. * Козёл — живёт у Маши во дворе. Любит что-нибудь пожевать. Играет на баяне. * Собака — живёт в своей будке у Маши во дворе. Охраняет её дом. Любит погрызть косточку. * Медведица — живёт в лесу по соседству. Интеллигентная и добродушная подруга Медведя. * Волки — живут в лесу в старой машине «Скорой помощи». Часто страдают от проделок Маши. Оказывают медицинскую помощь. Мечтают заполучить холодильник с едой, который стоит в доме у Медведя. Вечно голодные, так как питаются мухами, которых сами ловят. * Заяц — друг Маши и Медведя. Любит играть с Машей в хоккей и воровать морковку в огороде у Медведя. * Белки — живут на деревьях. Отвечают на шалости метанием шишек. * Ежи — редко участвуют в проделках Маши. Любят яблоки и грибы. * Гималайский медведь — соперник Медведя в любви к Медведице. Решителен, физически развит, настоящий мачо. Любит качать мышцы, но труслив. Гости * Панда — приёмный племянник Медведя из Китая, друг Маши, хотя нередко ссорится с ней. Живёт в Китае. Встречается в сериях «Дальний родственник», «Приятного аппетита», «Учитель танцев», «Дорогая передача», «Неуловимые мстители», «На привале», «Game Over», «Три машкетёра» и «Спокойствие, только спокойствие». * Тигр (Усатый-полосатый) — старый товарищ Медведя по цирку. Встречается в сериях «Усатый-полосатый», «Ход конём» и «Game Over». * Пингвинёнок — приёмный сын Медведя. Был подкинут ему в виде яйца и позже воспитан Машей и Медведем, а потом отправлен домой в Антарктиду на самолёте. Встречается в сериях «Подкидыш», «Когда все дома», «Game Over» и «Цирк, да и только». * Даша — двоюродная сестра Маши. Девочка с интроверсивным характером. Спокойная, чистоплотная. Противоположность Маши. Внешне похожа на неё. Отличается только серым цветом волос, голубым цветом глаз, а также Даша носит очки. С 3 сезона отличается повзрослевшим голосом. Встречается в сериях «Двое на одного», «До новых встреч!», «На круги своя» и «Три машкетёра». Эпизоды * Куры и петух — живут у Маши во дворе и прячутся от неё везде. (серии «Первая встреча» и «Сюрприз! Сюрприз!») * Лягушки — живут на озере, где часто рыбачит Медведь. (серии «Первая встреча», «В гостях у сказки» и «Спокойствие, только спокойствие!») * Пчёлы — живут в ульях на пасеке у Медведя. (серии «Первая встреча», «До весны не будить», «Фотография 9 на 12») * Дед Мороз — маленький старичок, ростом чуть выше Маши. (серии «Раз, два, три! Ёлочка, гори!» и «Один дома»). * Моль — поселилась в доме Медведя и ест его вещи. (серия «Дело в шляпе»). * Маша-эскимоска — живёт на Северном полюсе. Точная копия Маши, только волосы у неё чёрные. (серия «Фокус-Покус»). * Пещерный медведь — далёкий предок Медведя из каменного века. Серый, косматый. По характеру — точь-в-точь как Медведь. Любит мясо. (серия «Пещерный медведь») * Пещерная Маша — предположительно далёкая прародительница Маши. И внешностью, и характером похожа на Машу. Любит охотиться на добычу. Дружит с Пещерным медведем. (серия «Пещерный медведь») * Кот — мышелов-эксперт. (серия «Кошки-мышки») * Мышонок — поселился в доме у Медведя и ест его еду. (серия «Кошки-мышки») * Робот Медведя — робот, которого сконструировал Медведь, чтобы тот помогал по хозяйству. (серия «К вашим услугам!») * Машуко — робот, которого Панда подарил Маше из Китая. (серия «К вашим услугам!») * Инопланетяне — маленькие инопланетные существа, которые случайно попали на Землю. (серия «Есть контакт!») Озвучивание , Маша-эскимоска, Пещерная Маша, Даша, Машуко|}} |}} Спин-оффы Машины сказки «Машины сказки» — первый спин-офф мультсериала. В нём Маша рассказывает двум своим игрушкам — Кукле и Мишке — сказки на свой манер, чаще всего путём смешения сюжетов из двух или нескольких разных сказок. Машкины страшилки «Машкины страшилки» — второй спин-офф мультсериала. В нём Маша рассказывает зрителям «страшные» истории, оказывающиеся на поверку смешными и поучительными. А также учит зрителей ничего не бояться. В этом спин-оффе используется трёхмерная графика (обычная) и аниме (вспомогательная). Список серий Первый сезон Второй сезон Третий сезон Трансляции Отсылки Отсылки к другим персонажам, произведениям и событиям: * Во дворе дома Маши стоит старый железнодорожный пассажирский вагон с табличкой «Москва — Пекин», что отсылает к маршевой песне «Москва — Пекин» («Русский с китайцем — братья навек…»). * В серии «Ловись, рыбка!» Медведь жонглирует по просьбе Маши и представляет себе рыбку, как в мультфильме «Каникулы Бонифация», где тот жонглировал для детей, мечтая поймать рыбку. Также, когда Маша ловит золотую рыбку — это отсылка к сказке А. С. Пушкина «Сказка о рыбаке и рыбке». Рыба, которую в конце ловит Медведь, это марлин — та самая, которую поймал Старик из повести Эрнеста Хэмингуэя «Старик и море». * В серии «Раз! Два! Три! Ёлочка, гори!» имеется отсылка к сказке «Старик Хоттабыч» (эпизод, когда Дед Мороз отрывает волосок с бороды). * В серии «Следы невиданных зверей» Медведь, чтобы показать Маше зайца, рисует на снегу кролика Кроша из мультсериала «Смешарики». * В серии «С волками жить…» имеются отсылки на новеллу О. Генри «Вождь краснокожих», из которой заимствован оригинальный сюжет, на экранизацию этой новеллы — фильм Леонида Гайдая «Деловые люди», а также на мультфильм «Чертёнок с пушистым хвостом» (сюжет которого также основан на этой новелле), из которого заимствовано звуковое оформление. * В серии «День варенья» Маша из окна поёт песню группы «Земляне» «Трава у дома», а также, шагая на столе, напевает «А я иду, гуляю по Луне» (что является пародией на песню «А я иду, шагаю по Москве…» из советского кинофильма «Я шагаю по Москве») и исполняет лунную походку под музыкальную тему «Billie Jean» Майкла Джексона. * В серии «Позвони мне, позвони!» разыгрывается сюжет из монгольской сказки «Непослушный козлёнок» и басни Льва Толстого «Лгун», где главный персонаж создаёт ложную тревогу. * В серии «Граница на замке» Маша, охраняя дом Медведя, напевает строчку из песни «Три танкиста» («На границе тучи ходят хмуро…») из советского кинофильма «Трактористы». * В серии «Усатый-полосатый» у Маши и Тигра при знакомстве происходит такая же ситуация, как у Маши с Медведем в первой серии. * В серии «Приятного аппетита!» Маша, делает из теста маску Сидни Прескотта из серии фильмов ужасов «Крик». * В серии «Фокус-покус» имеются отсылки к сказке «Пиноккио» (эпизод, когда Маша волшебной палочкой увеличивает себе нос), «Мойдодыр» (эпизод, когда веник гонится за Машей). * В серии «Маша + каша» Маша произносит фразу Чичикова (из произведения Николая Васильевича Гоголя «Мёртвые души»): «''Давненько не брала я в руки шашек''». Играя в хоккей, она напевает песню «Эй, вратарь, готовься к бою!» из советского кинофильма «Вратарь». Серия также напоминает сюжет известной сказки «Горшочек, вари!» (по мотивам которой снят мультфильм, а также из одной из серии Машиных сказок) или более близкую «Мишкину кашу» Николая НосоваС «Машей» сваришь кашу: российский мультик бьет рекорды. Игра в шашки перекликается с фильмом «Игра Джери» студии Pixar. * В некоторых сериях («Маша + каша», «Ход конём», «Новая метла») Маша играет с зайцем в хоккей клюшками с надписями «Чемпион 1242» и «Чемпион 1380». Возможно, это отсылки к Ледовому побоищу и Куликовской битве. * В серии «Большая стирка» имеется отсылка к «Вию» (эпизод, когда Маша толкает перевернувшуюся кастрюлю с кашей)From Russia with fun: Masha et Michka. * В серии «Хит сезона» Медведь играет на акустической гитаре романс «Очи чёрные», а Маша на электрогитаре — кавер на одну из тем мультсериала в стиле песен «Thunderstruck» и «Highway to Hell» группы AC/DC. * В серии «Двое на одного» имеются отсылки к мультфильму «Проблемы с двойником» Текса Эйвери. * В серии «Витамин роста» имеются отсылки к мультфильму «Очень большая канарейка» Текса Эйвери. * В серии «День кино» имеется целый ряд отсылок к фильмам «Форрест Гамп», «Зорро», «Титаник», «Белоснежка и семь гномов», «Кинг-Конг», «Аватар», «Звёздные войны», «Миссия невыполнима», «Крёстный отец», «Звонок», «Мизери». * В серии «Героями не рождаются» Маша носит импровизированный костюм Супермена и маску Бэтмена. * В серии «Запутанная история» Маша и Свинья расследуют дело в образе Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона. Имеется отсылка к новелле «Наваждение» из советского фильма «Операция «Ы» и другие приключения Шурика» (эпизод, когда Маша и Свинья вчитываются в книгу). * В серии «Учитель танцев» имеются отсылки к фильмам Бастера Китона и американским мюзиклам. * В серии «Пещерный медведь» имеются отсылки к фильмам «2001 год: Космическая одиссея» и «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию». Также используются музыкальные темы из этих фильмов. * В серии «Крик победы» Маша подражает теннисистке Марии Шараповой, издавая характерные для неё крики во время игры в теннисКрик победы Шараповой не дает покоя соперницам. Турнир «Siberia Open», в котором участвуют Маша и Гималайский медведь, является отсылкой к теннисным турнирам WTA. Шоколадный батончик «Pluton», которым Гималайский медведь угощает Машу, является отсылкой к шоколадному батончику «Mars». Дважды в мультфильме звучат отрывки из музыкальной темы фильма «Рокки» — «Gonna Fly Now» композитора Билла Конти, сама тренировка Маши стилизована под эпизоды тренировки Рокки Бальбоа. * В серии «Неуловимые мстители» Маша и Панда в костюмах ниндзя разыгрывают сцены из одноимённого фильма 1967 года под музыкальную тему из того же фильма. Прячась от «няни» в чулане, Маша делает вид, что чинит примус, что является отсылкой к роману М. Булгакова «Мастер и Маргарита». * В серии «Дорогая передача» имеется целый ряд отсылок к телепередачам «Время», «WWE RAW», «Большая разница», «Смак», «Идеальный ремонт» и фильму «Цирк». Кроме того, марка телевизора — «Pagliacci» (в переводе с итальянского — «Паяцы»), а Маша поёт фрагмент знаменитой арии из одноимённой оперы. * В серии «На круги своя» имеется отсылка к сказке «Маша и три медведя». * В серии «В гостях у сказки» имеется отсылка к сказке «Царевна-лягушка». * Серия «Эх, прокачу!» отсылает к фильму «Джентльмены удачи» с музыкальной темой из этого фильма. Также есть отсылка к сериалу «Глухарь», в котором главный герой, гоняясь за подозреваемым, произносит фразу «Вот догоню и накажу!». * Серия «Кошки-мышки» отсылает к мультсериалу «Том и Джерри». Также есть отсылка к критике мультфильмов в обществеМаша прокомментировала заявления психологов. * Серия «Game Over» отсылает к видеоиграм Super Mario Bros., Kinect Sports Rivals и прочим видеоиграм на Dendy, PlayStation, Xbox и др. * В серии «К вашим услугам!» имеются отсылки к персонажам Сейлор Мун и Сейлор Малышка из аниме «Сейлор Мун» (образы Маши и Машуко), к роботу Aiko (имя Машуко) и HAL 9000 (красный глаз Робота Медведя), к фильму «ВАЛЛ-И» (эпизод со знакомством роботов), к мультсериалу «Ну, погоди!» (эпизод с порабощением Медведя) и фильму «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию» (реплики «Танцуют все!» и «Робот, очень приятно, Робот!»). * Серия «С любимыми не расставайтесь» отсылает к произведению Чарльза Диккенса «Рождественская песнь в прозе». Также имеются отсылки к сказке «Алиса в Стране чудес» (эпизод, когда гигантский кролик берёт Машу на ладонь), «Игрушки принца» (эпизод, когда рождественские носки хватают Машу), «Тайна игрушек» (эпизод, когда Маша кладёт игрушки в сундук перед сном и когда обнимает их после сна), «Цветик-семицветик» (эпизод, когда игрушки покидают дом Маши), «Старая игрушка» (эпизод, когда плюшевый мишка покидает дом Маши). Саундтрек Маша и Медведь. Саундтрек. Часть 1 Маша и Медведь. Песенки. Часть 1 Маша и Медведь. Песенки. Часть 2 Рейтинги и популярность В опросе, проведённом фондом «Общественное мнение» среди жителей России 8—9 февраля 2014 года, мультсериал «Маша и Медведь» занял второе место по популярности; любимым мультфильмом при этом его назвали 7 % респондентов (1-е место занял мультсериал «Ну, погоди!» с 20 % голосов, а 3-е место поделили анимационный фильм «Шрек» и трилогия «Трое из Простоквашино», набравшие по 5 % голосов) . По данным исследовательской компании Synovate Comcon, в 2014 году «Маша и Медведь» был самым популярным анимационным проектом среди детей 4-9 лет в РоссииМаша и Медведь, Фиксики и Смешарики вошли в пятерку самых популярных телепередач для детей. В 2014 и 2016 году «Маша и Медведь» был самым популярным анимационным проектом по поисковым запросам в «Яндексе»«Маша и медведь» и «Барбоскины» вошли в 70 популярных мультфильмов в Интернете«Яндекс» рассказал про любимые мультфильмы россиян. В 2016 году мультсериал стал лидером по просмотрам в онлайн-кинотеатре TVzavr.ru в сегменте платного контента. «Маша и Медведь» входит в 5 самых узнаваемых мультфильмов в ЕвропеНовый эпизод сериала «Маша и Медведь» выйдет 14 апреля. В Италии в период 2014—2015 годов мультсериал стал самым популярным. На местном детском телеканале Rai YoYo его смотрят одновременно 800 тыс. зрителей, что является в Италии рекордом для детских мультфильмов. Мультсериал входит в пятёрку самого популярного детского контента на канале Rai YoYo, а также на каналах SBT (Бразилия), Televisa (Мексика), Cartoonito (Великобритания) и Teletoon (Канада). Выход спин-оффа «Машкины страшилки» на канале Netflix в 2016 году, приуроченный к празднику Хеллоуин, способствовал большому притоку взрослой аудитории на канал. Популярность спин-оффа оказалась в этот период выше основного контента на канале. По данным Kidz Global, «Машу и Медведя» знают 88 % итальянских детей, а в Индонезии — 95 %Русский феномен. Создателя «Маши и Медведя» признали инноватором. В Китае мультсериал знают 33 % детей, в Германии — 44 % детей от 3 до 9 лет«Маша и Медведь»: история успеха российского мультфильма. Мультсериал в Индонезии настолько популярен, что именем Маша там называют новорождённых девочек«Маша и медведь» завоевывают сердца зрителей по всему миру. В 2016 году сербская политическая партия «Сербско-русское движение» использовала образы Маши и Медведя в своём агитационном роликеАгитация Маши и Медведя на парламентских выборах в СербииЛовейко: мультфильм «Маша и Медведь» стал «политическим контрафактом». В 2017 году в Грузии «Маша и Медведь» в качестве распространителя русского языка и культуры в стране оказалась популярнее организации American Councils, занимающейся распространением английского языка и культуры в ГрузииМинистр просвещения Грузии: «Маша и Медведь» побеждает American Councils. Бренд В 2016 году бренд «Маша и Медведь» занял второе место в России по продажам игрушек с героями мультсериалаКомпания NPD назвала тройку брендов-лидеров продаж на рынке игрушек в России, при этом среди популярных образов среди игрушек Маша заняла первое место«Маша и Медведь» победили Барби на прилавках магазинов. Увековечение Скульптуры Маши и Медведя имеются в ряде регионов России и других государств: в Стерлитамаке (Башкортостан)В Стерлитамаке появилась скульптура «Маша и Медведь», Кемерове и Таштаголе (Кемеровская область)В Кемерово появились двухметровые Маша и Медведь. ngs42.ru (19 июня 2013).В Таштаголе появились фигуры героев мультфильма «Маша и Медведь», в ВолгоградеВ Волгограде появилась скульптура Маши и Медведя, Елани и СуровикинеЮлия Ермакова.Под Волгоградом появился памятник мультяшным персонажам Маше и Медведю. Комсомольская правда (16 мая 2012). (Волгоградская область), Кузнецке (Пензенская область)Возле торгового центра в Кузнецке установлена неоднозначная скульптура, Еманжелинске (Челябинская область)В Еманжелинске появился памятник персонажам мультфильма «Маша и Медведь».Аргументы и факты (4 июня 2013)., Вилейке (Минская область, Белоруссия)Памятник героям известного мультсериала «Маша и медведь» установили в Вилейском районе, Брянске (Брянская область)В Фокинском районе Брянска осветят парк. YouTube По данным ТАСС, «Маша и Медведь» является самым просматриваемым в мире сериалом. 17 серия мультсериала — «Маша + каша» — по состоянию на 15 марта 2017 года собрала более 2 миллиардов просмотров на YouTube и входит в 5 самых просматриваемых видео сайта всех времён, причём является первым из немузыкальных и первым из русскоязычных Most Viewed Non-Music Videos on YouTube. Отвечая на вопрос, почему именно эта серия набрала столько просмотров, режиссёр мультсериала Наталья Мальгина предположила, что это связано с тем, что родители её включают, когда кормят детейРежиссёр «Маши и Медведя»: Мы обогнали по вредности «Тома и Джерри». В 2016 году серия «Эх, прокачу!» из мультсериала была самой быстрорастущей по просмотрам в РоссииYouTube представил лучшие российские видео 2016 года и самой просматриваемой на Украине в категории детского и комедийного контента на YouTube«Экспонат» и «Маша и Медведь» стали самыми популярными видео на Youtube среди украинцев в 2016 году. По состоянию на 20 мая 2017 года официальный канал мультсериала на видеохостинге YouTube набрал более 11 млн подписчиков, более 13 млрд просмотров и занял 5 место по количеству подписчиковHow Russian animation 'Masha and the Bear' won the hearts of the worldМаша и Медведь — YouTube. Все каналы «Маши и Медведя», куда также входят каналы на английском, немецком, французском, итальянском, испанском, португальском, китайском и украинском языках, а также музыкальные каналы, в совокупности собрали более 21 млрд просмотров«Маша и Медведь»: секрет большого успеха маленькой Маши (17.10.2016). Социальные сети На английской странице «Маши и Медведя» в Facebook более 5 млн подписчиковMasha and the Bear, на странице в «ВКонтакте» — более 400 тыс. подписчиковМаша и Медведь, в «Одноклассниках» — более 200 тыс. подписчиков. Собственники и доходы Собственниками компании «Маша и Медведь», которая занимается продажей лицензий, являются инвестиционный фонд «РВТ инвест», принадлежащий двум американским компаниям, и кипрская компания Rodleport Holdings, которую контролирует инвестиционный фонд UFG. «РВТ инвест» владеет основным пакетом акций компании «Маша и Медведь», а Rodleport Holdings — 25 % акций. Студией «Анимаккорд» владеют Сергей Кузьмин (80 %) и продюсер сериала, гендиректор «Анимаккорда» Дмитрий Ловейко (20 %)Фонд UFG стал совладельцем «Маши и медведя». Прибыль анимационный проект начал приносить только в 2014 году. По лицензии компании «Маша и Медведь» во многих странах выпускаются игрушки, книги, журналы и спектакли с героями мультсериала. Также бренд используется нелегально, из-за чего компания регулярно судится с нарушителями . В 2015 году доходы от проекта «Маша и Медведь» составили 225 млн долларов США, в 2017 году оборот составил 14 млрд рублейОборот лицензионной продукции «Маша и Медведь» составил 14 млрд рублей. Сюда помимо продажи прав на трансляцию мультсериала в разные страны также входит продажа лицензий на образы из мультсериала производителям игрушек, школьных товаров и продуктов питания, организаторам детских спектаклей, издателям книг и журналов, и так далееThis Russian Bear Is Hitting the MallМаша и Медведь в 2015 году заработали миллионы долларов. Товаров под брендом «Маша и Медведь» в 2015 году было продано на 200 млн долларовDie Erfolgstrickser aus Russland. Доходы от продажи прав на трансляцию на телеканалах составляют 30 % от общих доходов. 60 % доходов поступает от лицензирования бренда, остальное — от распространения в Интернете. Годовая выручка составляет около 20 млн долларов. Отзывы и критика Мультсериал стал очень популярным в таких странах как Италия, Индонезия, Великобритания, Германия, Малайзия, Австралия, США и других«Маша и медведь» признан самым вредным мультфильмом для детейRussian cartoon Masha and the Bear has been watched more than a billion times on YouTube. В социальных сетях и на форумах во всём мире о сериале отзываются в основном положительно, отмечая, что он смотрится легко благодаря минимуму диалогов, постоянной динамике, музыке и короткому хронометражу. Также родители отметили, что мультсериал помогает утихомирить детей, когда они начинают плакать, капризничать или мешать родителям возиться по хозяйству . Взрослые зрители признаются, что смотрят «Машу и Медведя» вместе с детьми, потому что события в мультсериале жизненные и знакомы людям любой возрастной категории . В Бразилии считают, что мультсериал популярен потому, что главная героиня Маша постоянно общается с животными, к которым у детей особое отношение«Мы называем „Машу и Медведя“ детской наркотой». Компания Netflix назвала мультсериал «русским феноменом». В Associated Press связали популярность Маши в мусульманских странах с её внешним видом, вызывающим ассоциации с традиционным мусульманским одеянием женщины — полностью покрытое одеждой тело и платок на голове. «Маша, которая одета в национальный костюм с платком, стала именем нарицательным во многих мусульманских странах, включая Индонезию»«Russian cartoon bear takes the world by storm». Spiegel отмечает, что в Индонезии даже именем Маша называют новорождённых девочек. В KiKA считают, что отношения Маши и Медведя символизируют отношения отца и дочериМаша на экспорт: почему мультик «Маша и медведь» полюбили в Европе. В Deutsche Welle заявили, что среди немецких детей мультсериал стал популярен из-за свободолюбия Маши, над которой не стоят родители[http://www.dw.com/ru/как-маша-и-медведь-подружились-с-немецкими-детьми-видео/a-19305131 Как ''Маша и Медведь подружились с немецкими детьми (видео)]. La Stampa обращает внимание на советский антураж дома Медведя и советский культурный код, демонстрируемый в мультсериале. Газета называет «Машу и Медведя» препятствием для возникновения нового железного занавесаLa Stampa: «Маша и Медведь» не дадут Западу опустить новый железный занавес. Il Foglio называет мультсериал главным достижением «мягкой силы Путина»«Маша и медведь» — главное достижение «мягкой силы» Владимира Путина. Сербская «Печат» считает, что популярность мультсериала обусловлена недостатком моральных и социальных ценностей в реальной жизни, и называет его лучшим, что появилось в мировой развлекательной индустрии для детей за всю историю«Маша и Медведь» — опасный сериал. Журналист Максим Кононенко назвал популярность «Маши и Медведя» счастливой случайностьюМаша и счастливый случай. Советский мультипликатор Юрий Норштейн — известный противник 3D-анимации — назвал «Машу и Медведя» одним из немногих удачных проектов, произведённых в этой технологии, отметив её органичностьЮрий Норштейн: Сколько можно стоять за подаянием?!. Сценарист и писатель Михаил Липскеров, сравнивая «Машу и Медведя» с советской мультипликацией, отметил универсальность и отсутствие дидактичности в мультсериалеМихаил Липскеров: «Любое кино — не для государства, а для человека». Актриса Милла Йовович назвала «Машу и Медведя» и «Приключения Лунтика и его друзей» любимыми российскими мультсериалами её семьиМилла Йовович рассказала, какие российские мультфильмы смотрят её дети. Критика сериала связана главным образом с поведением главной героини. Многие родители жаловались, что после просмотра сериала дети начинают подражать Маше . Лидия Матвеева, профессор кафедры методологии психологии факультета психологии МГУ имени М. В. Ломоносова, считает, что образ Маши противоречит традиционным ценностям: «К сожалению, героиня мультфильма ведёт себя иначе, проявляя непочтительность по отношению к Медведю (который одновременно воплощает и образ сакрального для нашей страны животного, и образ отца) и постоянно безнаказанно нарушает социальные нормы, получая за это позитивное подкрепление». Также профессор добавила, что постоянная быстрая смена кадров в мультсериале может вызвать у ребёнка логоневроз. Психолог Ольга Маховская считает, что Медведь потакает во всём Маше, потому что она умнее и обольстительнее. Она связала популярность Маши с её миловидной внешностью, детским обаянием и простотой, проведя параллель с Ольгой Бузовой, Натальей Поклонской, Сашей Спилберг, Лолитой из одноимённого романа и Наташей Ростовой из «Войны и мира»: «Скованные в движении люди и медведи больше всего грезят о полёте, живя в предчувствии того, что первый будет и последним. … Девочка — утешение, она выключает глубинное чувство опасности, её не страшно подпускать близко, довериться. Её хочется защищать и приятно поддерживать»Ольга Маховская: Няша и Медведь. В израильской газете «Га-Арец», комментируя трансляцию мультсериала на местном телеканале Junior TV, заявили, что Маша страдает шизофренией из-за посттравматического синдрома, а её лесные друзья — плод её воображения: Посттравматический синдром выражается в том, что воображаемый друг порывается бросить её (по её вине, поскольку она невыносима), и тем самым повторить травму. Только девочка, пережившая травму оставленности, может выдумать такого воображаемого друга. И её героические усилия удержать его, с одной стороны, направлены на исправление, а с другой — разбивают сердце Израильская газета нашла у Маши из мультфильма шизофрению. В «Медузе» считают мультсериал пропагандой ювенальной юстиции, обращая внимание на способность Маши жить без родителей . В эстонской редакции издания Delfi увидели в мультсериале политический подтекст, назвав его «идеологическим оружием России» . В литовской Baltnews, продолжая рассуждать о политической подоплёке, увидели в Медведе образ России, а в Маше, которую Медведь опекает, — образ Литвы. В издании окрестили мультсериал «оружием пропаганды Кремля», который посредством развлекательного контента пытается добраться до той части аудитории, которая не интересуется политикойЭксперт: у Кремля новое оружие пропаганды — мультфильм «Маша и Медведь». В украинской газете «Сегодня» считают мультсериал примером садомазохизма и советуют родителям проводить беседу с детьми после просмотра: Классический пример садомазохизма, где есть жертва (Медведь) и маленький садист (Маша). Идентифицируясь с Машей, ребёнок испытывает триумф от того, что внутренне «берёт верх», «делает» взрослых. Таким образом он выплёскивает все накопившиеся эмоции наружу. Маша является эдаким «транслятором» детского саботажа, причём совершенно спонтанным. Всем своим поведением она требует: «Что бы ещё такого сделать, чтобы меня остановили?». Позитивный, природный, но в целом деструктивный ребёнок . Резонансные события Скандалы 30 октября 2016 года целый ряд российских СМИ, ссылаясь на статью тверского журналиста на сайте издания «Свопи»Тариф «Президентский»: главе Украины позвонили «Маша и медведь», распространил информацию о том, что «Маша и Медведь» был признан «российскими психологами» самым опасным мультсериалом для детской психики в составленном ими рейтинге соответствующих мультсериаловМультфильм «Маша и медведь» признан самым опасным для психики детей«Маша и медведь» признан самым опасным для детской психики мультфильмомНазван самый опасный для детской психики мультфильм. Создатели мультсериала выразили возмущение данным рейтингом, заявив, что на детскую психику влияют не мультфильмы, а поведение родителей, которые воспитание заменяют компьютерами и планшетамиСопродюсер «Маши и Медведя» ответил на слова о «вредности» мультфильмаРежиссёр «Маши и медведя» прокомментировала рейтинг вредных мультфильмов. Они специально обратились в Ассоциацию детских психиатров и психологов России, которые опроверглиМультик «Маша и медведь» не смогли признать опасным для психики вредность мультсериала, предположив, что информация о вреде является намеренной антирекламой мультсериалуПсихолог опроверг вредность мультфильма «Маша и медведь». В августе 2017 года студенты факультета психологии МГУ включили «Машу и Медведя» в список мультфильмов, которые не стоит показывать детям. Мультсериал был единственным российским в спискеПсихологи составили «хит-парад» травмирующих детей мультфильмов. 13 августа того же года список был удалён из сайта МГУ по причине того, что «проект студенческий, и он не претендует на такую жёсткость выводов»Какие мультики стоит (и не стоит) показывать детям: результаты проекта психфака МГУ. Жалобы Мультсериал не раз предлагали запретить в разных странах. Так, в феврале 2016 года заведующий отделом экспертизы, программирования и аналитики Национального совета телерадиовещания Азербайджана Таваккюль Дадашев предложил местным телеканалам запретить трансляцию «Маши и Медведя» наряду с другими иностранными мультсериалами, сославшись на жалобы от родителей на то, что дети подражают развязному поведению Маши, заявив, что мультсериал вредит эмоциональному состоянию подрастающего поколения . Министр образования и науки Грузии Александр Джеджелава, критикуя систему дошкольного образования в стране, заявил, что грузинских детей вместо воспитателей воспитывает «Маша и Медведь»Мультфильм «Маша и медведь» признали основным воспитателем грузинских детей: «Мне не нравится, когда грузинские дети усядутся у компьютера и смотрят сказку „Маша и Медведь“. Потом будем удивляться, если у кого-то дружеское отношение к России?»Власти Грузии задумались о необходимости новых сказочных героев. 10 июля 2017 года активисты украинской общественной организации «Совет общественной безопасности» в Одессе потребовали у Государственного комитета телевидения и радиовещания Украины и других госслужб запретить к трансляции «Маши и Медведя» на Украине. В организации назвали мультсериал «пропагандистским медиапродуктом России» и заявили, что «российские пропагандисты отправляют детям чёткий месседж: медведь, который традиционно считается символом России и ассоциируется с этой страной, представляется в роли большого сильного героя, который безнаказанно захватывает чужое имущество, дом, землю». В «Анимаккорде» ответили, что на Украине транслируются только первые два сезона, а украинские зрители смотрят мультсериал на украиноязычном канале «Маши и Медведя» в YouTube, доступ к которому на Украине не смогут запретитьСоздатели «Маши и Медведя» ответили на призывы запретить мультфильм на Украине. В ОАЭ перед приобретением прав на трансляцию попросили создателей «Маши и Медведя» удалить сцены со Свиньёй по религиозным соображениям«Маша и Медведь»: Как студия из России собрала $225 млн и миллиарды зрителей, а производители товаров попросили одеть Машу в длинное чёрное платье и получили отказ от создателей мультсериала. Признания и награды * Диплом за «Креативный юмор и теплоту» на 7-м Международном анимационном фестивале «Tindirindis 2009» в Вильнюсе (Серия № 1 «'Первая встреча'» (2009 год, режиссёр Денис Червяцов)Фестиваль Tindirindis 2009. * Награда вне конкурса лучшему анимационному фильму на 14-м международном конкурсе детских и юношеских фильмов «Schlingel» в городе Хемнице, Германия (Серия № 1 «'Первая встреча'» (2009 год, режиссёр Денис Червяцов))14-й конкурсе Schlingel. * Приз за «Лучший телевизионный мультсериал» на 16-м Бредфордском фестивале «БАФ 2009», Брадфорд, Великобритания (Серия № 1 «'Первая встреча'», 2009 год, режиссёр Денис Червяцов)16-й Бредфордский фестиваль. * Гран-при и приз зрительских симпатий на фестивале «NAFF», Неум, Босния и Герцеговина (Серия № 1 «'Первая встреча'», 2009 год, режиссёр Денис Червяцов). * Приз «За лучший мультипликат» на фестивале анимационного кино «Суздаль-2009» (Серия № 3 «'Раз, два, три! Ёлочка, гори!'», 2009 год, режиссёр Олег Ужинов)Фестиваль «Суздаль-2009». * Победа в номинации «Лучший фильм для детей» на VII фестивале «Мультивидение». (Серия № 3 «'Раз, два, три! Ёлочка, гори!'», 2009 год, режиссёр Олег Ужинов)VII фестиваль «Мультивидение». * Приз за лучший 3D-фильм на фестивале «NAFF», Неум, Босния и Герцеговина (Серия № 3 «'Раз, два, три! Ёлочка, гори!'», 2009 год, режиссёр Олег Ужинов)Наши мультики победили. Московская правда, 16 июля 2010 года.. * Приз «За лучший фильм для детей» на фестивале анимационного кино «Суздаль-2010» (Серия № 6 «'Следы невиданных зверей'», 2010 год, режиссёр Олег Ужинов)Фестиваль «Суздаль-2010». * Приз в номинации «Лучший анимационный фильм для детей» на 15-м Международном кинофестивале «Золотая рыбка» (Серия № 6 «'Следы невиданных зверей'», 2010 год, режиссёр Олег Ужинов)15-й кинофестиваль «Золотая рыбка». * Премия Kidscreen Awards в номинации «Лучшая анимация» в категории «Программы» подкатегории «Креативное творчество». (Серия № 42 «'День кино'»), 2015 годAnnouncing the 2015 Kidscreen Awards winners!«Маша и Медведь» — первый российский анимационный проект, завоевавший премию Kidscreen Award. * Премия «Икар» в номинации «Сериал» (2015)Состоялось вручение первой анимационной премии «Икар». * Премия «Золотой диск» в категории «Детская премия» (Серии № 1 «'Первая встреча'» и № 17 «'Маша + каша'») (Германия, 2015)Gold-/Platin-Datenbank . * Американский журнал Animation Magazine включил «Машу и Медведя» в мировой рейтинг мультсериалов, которым суждено стать классикойThe Animag 250: TV Shows Destined to Be Classics. А в июне 2016 года журнал признал создателя мультсериала Олега Кузовкова инноватором в мировой анимацииСоздатель «Маши и Медведя» признан инноватором. * Приз Ассоциации продюсеров кино и телевидения в номинации «Лучший телевизионный анимационный сериал» (2016)В Москве вручили призы за лучшие телесериалы. * Победитель премии Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards от Nickelodeon Russia в номинации «Любимый мультфильм российских зрителей» (2017)Победители Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2017. * Национальная телевизионная премия «Дай пять!» в номинации «Любимый мультфильм» (2017)Финал телевизионной премии «Дай Пять!» 19 мая 2017. * Премия «Мультимир» в номинациях: «Лучшая героиня российского анимационного фильма» (Маша), «Лучшая песня из анимационного фильма» («Колыбельная» из серии «Спи, моя радость, усни!»), «Лучшая 3D-графика российского анимационного фильма», «Лучший голос российского анимационного персонажа» (Варвара Саранцева). Победа в народном голосовании в номинациях: «Лучшая героиня российского анимационного фильма» (Маша) и «Лучшая песня из анимационного фильма» («Колыбельная» из серии «Спи, моя радость, усни!») (2017)Премия Мультимир 2017. Компьютерные игры * 19 ноября 2010 года вышла детская аркада «Маша и Медведь. Догонялки»Маша и медведь. Догонялки // 1С; * В декабре 2010 года вышла детская обучающая игра «Маша и Медведь. Подготовка к школе»Маша и медведь. Подготовка к школе // 1С; * В 2011 году вышла игра «Маша и Медведь. Развивающие задания для малышей»; * 7 декабря 2012 года вышла игра, основанная на сюжете мультфильма «Весна пришла» — «Маша и Медведь: Давайте дружить»Маша и Медведь: Давайте дружить; * 7 февраля 2014 года вышла игра «Маша и Медведь: операция „Спасение“»Маша и Медведь: операция «Спасение» — бесплатно!; * В июне 2015 года вышла мобильная игра «Маша и Медведь: Игра для Детей»Маша и Медведь: Игра для Детей; * 18 января 2016 года вышла мобильная игра «Маша Доктор»Маша Доктор; * 28 сентября 2016 года вышла мобильная игра «Маша Каша» ; * 10 октября 2016 года вышла мобильная игра «Маша и Медведь: День Варенья»Маша и Медведь: День варенья. См. также * Маша и три медведя * Жихарка (мультфильм, 2006) * Гора самоцветов Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт мультфильма * Официальный сайт студии Анимаккорд Категория:Компьютерные мультсериалы Категория:Мультсериалы России Категория:Мультсериалы 2009 года Категория:Мультсериалы о детях Категория:Мультфильмы о медведях Категория:Мультсериалы, созданные с помощью Autodesk Maya Категория:Мультсериалы о животных Категория:Мультсериалы о медведях